This invention relates to a novel class of macrolide antibacterial agents. More particularly, this invention relates to antibacterial 20-imino-20-deoxo-4"-acyl derivatives of tylosin.
Tylosin and numerous acyl derivatives thereof are known in the antibiotic art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,665 discloses 3-, 3"- and 4"- acyl tylosin derivatives and U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,163 describes 3,- 2'- and 4"-acyl tylosin derivatives.